The Protector
by The Phantom X
Summary: He was betrayed by her. Yet he could not bring himself to take revenge on her, so he settled for the next best thing, protecting her as he hid in the shadows. But sooner or later, he had to reveal himself...
1. Prologue

Alone. Betrayed. _Why?_ _Why did she do that to me? Was I not good enough? What went wrong?_ Pain took him once again as memories of their happy times flooded their memories.

"_Percy stop tickling me!" she said between fits of giggles. He loved to see her smile, the smile that stole his heart and didn't return it back to him. He loved to see her smile, the smile that reassured him that love wouldn't betray him like it once did. He stopped tickling her, his body directly over hers, their warm breaths tickling each other's throats. He leaned down, and she closed her eyes and landed her lips on his…_

Betrayed by all of his family. Betrayed by her. Didn't he try to save them once? Was it not enough that all he wanted was a peaceful life? Betrayed by his father. Betrayed by his love. Betrayed.

_He was in the throne room. All of them gathered in one mighty council. "Perseus, what do you have to say for yourself?" "I really didn't do it! Please," he pleaded her, "tell them! Tell them I didn't do it!" She looked at him, tears in her eyes. Her hands gripping the handles of the throne so hard they turned white. "Well, my daughter, was Perseus with you at the time of the incident?" She silently apologized to him. I'm sorry, Percy, I'm really sorry. "No." She said. Silence filled the throne room. He looked at her, grief-stricken, hurt and betrayed. "Why?" He said. Just one one word. No I hate yous or Go to Hades. Just, "Why?" That word itself, coupled with the hurt tone of him pierced her heart. She looked down, her tears flowing freely._

So here he was. In Hades' realm. The Underworld. The Netherland. In a endless pit called Tartarus. He longed for company, even with a monster, but they seemed to fear him, and stayed away from him. Even Kronos, the Titan he had defeated, seemed to avoid him and respect him grudgingly. His skills were strong, and he had bested Ares at the tender age of 12. _Didn't get me anywhere but Tartarus,_ he thought bitterly.

"_Punk do you think you can defeat the war god? I know how to use every weapon! I will crush you, little worm!" Ares roared as he swung his gigantic, twin-sided buster blade at him. He rolled out of the way as he felt the air cut pass him. Panting, he tried to stand up. This battle was not looking good. "Stupid moron! I am only toying with you! You, a mere mortal, standing up against me? Think again!" Ares' blade transferred into a humongous war hammer. He raised the war hammer, ready to crush him, when he suddenly thrust his sword into Ares' stomach. "NO! ARGH!" Ares' dropped his war hammer, narrowly missing him. "NOO! YOU MAGGOT! YOU WILL PAY!" Ares' bellowed and then he disappeared in bright flash of light._

And so he trained. And trained. A Son of Poseidon was no good with arrows. But he trained. Every day, he practiced the bow and arrow, continuously shooting targets. His aim started to get better as he managed to shoot more accurately. It must have been 5 years, before his aim was deadly accurate. He could shoot a bull's eye from 250 metres away. He learnt many skills, teaching himself how to use different powers.

_He was meditating, his senses blaring at him. He knew that as a Son of Poseidon, he possessed the element of water inside him. But could he…it was worth a shot. He concentrated, as he reached his hand out. He focused on the power within him, and I tried to imagine a deadly force. Hot, powerful and deadly. And suddenly, sparks shot out from his fingers as he passed out._

_When he woke up, he recalled what happened. And so he trained the power of fire. Every day he practiced focusing as each try got easier. Eventually, he was able to summon a ball of fire with relative ease. But he wasn't satisfied. No, he wanted to master his powers, so he took another 5 years to practice his fire powers. In the end, he was flaming force. He was able to produce fireballs, hurl them at his opponents at the speed of a flamethrower. He was able to light himself up on fire, and developed immunity against fire. Setting himself up on flames heated the air underneath hime to great extents, and he was able to fly. _

_He was hurt that his father had betrayed him, but he couldn't hold grudges, since his fatal flaw was personal loyalty. And so he trained his water powers. He learnt to turn himself into water, summon massive amounts of water, and during one time when he visited the River Styx again, he was able to lift the entire river. And so he mastered his water powers, he was able to turn water into ice and use it as weapons._

_One day, he was practicing his powers, when he found that he could release energy from inside an object. He was excited, as he summoned a huge block of ice to test this newfound power. He concentrated in the middle of the eyes, and when he found the tiny source of energy inside it, he released it. The entire block of ice, exploded, pelting him with hail. He realized that the power was too dangerous, the ability to make objects explode, and so he silently swore to himself never to use it again._

_Of course, he trained his swordsmanship. He tried out different styles, and different moves where he perfected his favourite attack, the Nexus. He would raise his sword into the air, where he would produce a massive storm. As the rain pelted down, he would turn them into ice shards, deadly and sharp. But he put in a twist, as he produced huge balls of fire and rained them down with ice shards, at the same time with lightning pelting down. With this attack he was near invincible, and if that ever failed, he would gather the lightning, ice and fire into a gigantic ball of power and fire it at the opponent. And so was the creation of his favourite attack, the Nexus._

There was rumble, as the pits of Tartarus shook with a gigantic force. He came back into reality, as he realized that the exits of Tartarus were crumbling. He quickly thought up a plan, as this would be one of his only chances to escape this lonely place. He charged out of the exits, turning himself into water vapour and disappeared into the moisture.

He reformed himself only when he had reached civilization. He took in all that was around him. The nature, the dirt under his feet. Then he realized that he had nothing to do. He wanted to get revenge on her, she who had betrayed him, but he could not bring himself to do it. It was his fatal flaw after all. Then he realized what he really wanted to do. He decided that he was going to protect her from all the dangers, just because he loved her, but he would not show himself to her. _A good plan, _he thought. And so he bought a new navy blue shirt (he had always liked blue), and a pair of black jeans with some mortal cash he had stolen. He checked that his sword, Anaklusmos, which he had earned after he had bested Heracles, was in its pen mode and put it in his pocket. It had been 10 years since he was locked up in Tartarus and he had aged to become a young adult. He checked one last time that he was ready and began looking for her.

He, Perseus Jackson, began looking for Artemis.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello Percy." Percy whipped around, Riptide out in a second, blade pointed at the…girl?

"Who are you?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't everyday that you find a little girl that knows your name in the middle of a park that you don't recognize. The girl was pale skinned, and she wore a black shirt, as well as a black jeans. Her shirt was rimmed with gold, and she held a dagger made of onyx and imperial gold at her side, in a scabbard. However, what shocked Percy was that her eyes were solid gold.

"Are you Kronos' daughter?" Percy questioned her, almost snarling out the name.

"Do I look like Kronos' daughter to you?" the girl shot back. Percy looked into her eyes, it was a rich gold, sort of like honey instead of the evil, wicked gold eyes that Kronos possessed.

"I suppose not. But if you're not Kronos daughter, then who are you?" Percy asked, lowering the tip of his sword a bit.

"Well, I'm Kronos' grandmother, so I suppose you could call me Khaos." The girl said thoughtfully, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"K-K-Khaos?" Percy stuttered out. "Mmhmm." Khaos said. "You're the creator of the universe!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, yes, I _am _the creator of the universe. Oh come on, aren't you suppose to ask me what I want with you?" "Ermm…what do you want with me?" Percy asked. Then he muttered under his breath, _"What an impatient person."_

Khaos glared at Percy, then she said, "Well, _Perseus_, I have taken an interest to you, thus I was wondering whether you wanted my _blessing_." She growled out. "Well, what have I done to earn this blessing?" Percy bit his lip, thinking of all the things he had done in the past, inevitably recalling the pain and suffering from the multiple betrayals he had suffered.

Khaos' eyes softened. "You have done many heroic deeds, Percy, you just weren't rewarded hard enough for it." She took her dagger out of her scabbard. The onyx blade of the knife seemed to absorb the very life out of its surroundings, yet the rim of the blade, laced with imperial gold produced a wicked gleam that would be the last things its enemies saw.

"Here, take this." Khaos handed over the dagger to Percy. "What? But this is your weapon. How can you just give it to me?" "Percy, just take the weapon. Its name is Metoria, the onyx mined in Hades jewel-filled realm, the imperial gold from Ancient Rome itself, forged and smelted by the Master Cyclopes that existed even before the Hekatonheires, and the blade purified in a dying star. It had part of my essence imbued in it, so its power is, pretty strong. Take it as a reward for your deeds." Percy drew Riptide, and took Metoria, two powerful blades, both in his hands.

"Thank you, Lady Khaos." Percy bowed respectfully.

"Just Khaos will do, young hero." She smiled warmly at him. "Oh yes, take this suit too, it blends into its surroundings when you feel like it, but otherwise, it's a black leather hoodie and normal black jeans. Nobody will be able to see under above your nose if your hood is up, perfect for hiding your identity."

Percy received the hoodie and the jeans. "Thank you very much, Lady Khaos. I hope we meet again." "I hope to see you again, young hero. Goodbye Percy." Khaos waved one last time, before fading away as a breeze rolled in.

"Well, better get changed." Percy said to himself as he looked down at the suit.

_Meanwhile…_

"I heard he's back," an old man, clad in a cloak and a hood rasped. He carried a staff, the tip glowing a brilliant turquoise.

"He has potential. And a good heart too," a man clad in golden armor said. He had huge, white wings that sprouted from his back, and a blade strapped on his left.

"Well, he seems to have an interesting future ahead," a middle-aged mother spoke thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

_Back to the present time..._

_ My lord._ "Who's there?" Percy yelled as he instinctively whipped Metoria out of his jacket.

_ My lord. Continue walking down the path you are going, and you will see me. _"Who are you?" Percy shouted out. _Continue walking down the path, my lord. _Percy decided to follow the voice's instructions and he walked down the path. When he reached the end of the path, he was greeted with huge dragon. Percy was about to charge at it when it spoke. _My lord. _

"What? Are you speaking to me?" Percy exclaimed. _Yes, my lord. _"Wait, hold it. I am not your lord. I am your enemy. Why aren't you killing me?" Percy asked. _My lord, you own the blade Metoria. It is the symbol of your power. No dragons, drakons or serpents will ever dare attack you because of Lady Khaos' essence in it. My lord, take a look at your shoulder. What do you see? _Percy took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. On his shoulder, there was a tattoo of an eye. _She has blessed you, my lord, and we are your servants._

"Well, that certainly is a change, but, what did you want?" Percy asked.

_My lord, I have seen a camp filled with maidens about a hundred metres from here. However, it seems that that they were struggling with some other drakons. I told them that you were going to punish them, but they didn't believe me. _"What? Alright, thank you dragon. I'll go take care of them!" _Goodbye my lord._

Percy watched as the dragon flew away, before he set himself up on fire, and started flying at rocket speeds towards the Hunter's camp. "20…10…Touchdown." Percy landed on the ground with a dull boom, before extinguishing himself, causing a cloud of smoke and dust to settle on everybody.

"Hello drakons." Percy spoke. The 5 drakons having seen Percy, bowed their heads down immediately in shame and respect. _My lord! Please forgive us! We didn't mean to attack! Please forgive us!_ "One more time! And I'll send the lot of you to Tartarus! Now be gone!" Percy yelled as they slithered away.

"I'll be leaving this place now then." Percy spoke to the dumbfounded girls as he turned away and walked off.

"No way! No male steals our prey and escapes!" A girl shouted, having recovered from her shock. She was dressed in a silvery outfit, with two hunting knifes strapped at her sides, a silver tiara on her head and a bow and arrow, notched and aimed directly at Percy.

"And what might your name be, maiden?" Percy asked nonchalantly.

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade." Then she let the arrow loose.


End file.
